


Like To Help You Out, Pharaoh

by AquaBurst07



Series: Duel Disk Falls One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Yami tries to find the password to Pegasus' old laptop, an old face shows up in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like To Help You Out, Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my headcanon universe where the Yu-Gi-Oh character replace the Gravity Falls ones. 
> 
> This is loosely based around the scene in Sock Opera and that confrontation scene before the Memory World arc. And Kuriboh is the name of the twins pet cat.

Yami groaned, pounding the keys of the laptop. He wished Mana or Yugi were here to help him out, but they were already sleeping. He had to find the code for this thing. He just had too. 

Pounding his fingers, he typed out something quickly before he heard, “Password is incorrect.” 

“Fuck!” Yami swore. 

Ugh. He wished he could figure this out a lot faster. 

“You know, Yami. There are easier ways to get the password for that thing,” he heard a voice ring out from behind. 

Spinning his head around, he saw Bakura, who was wearing a crimson robe and a kilt, sitting on the bed behind him. 

Yami narrowed his eyes at the fiend, arms crossed. “What the hell do you want, Bakura?” 

“Simple, my king. I want to make a deal with you.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yes,” Bakura said sharply. “Point is you are having trouble cracking the code to Pegasus’ old laptop, and I can give you a hint. All I ask is a small favour in return.”

“Why should I ever trust you?”

“I know you think I’m a monster,” he said with a flicker of emotion in his eye, "but I’m not the true monster here. There is another force at work here. A force so powerful that it could destroy everyone you care about. You need the help.“ 

Yami stood there. What was he supposed to say to all this? He knew he was connected to that pharaoh in the past along with his twin brother. Was there a greater evil out there that Bakura somehow knew of? 

Something inside of his heart told him there was something more going on here. Why else was he getting so emotional over something like this? 

Who was he kidding? This man took over Ryou’s body before, locking him and the rest of his friends inside of figurines. Why the hell should he ever trust him? This is probably all just some mind game to him. He’s not falling for it. 

"The answer is still no,” he said, trying to stand his ground. 

For a moment, he swore there was a flicker of emotion in the spirit’s eyes. 

“You will come around,” he said cockily once more. 

Yami rolled his eyes. Does that bastard really think he’ll hell turn that easily? He is sorely mistaken. 

“Sure I will,” Yami said, smirking, "when hell freezes over and Kuriboh sprouts wings.“ 

"You will,” he said firmly. "When you are ready to strike a deal, I will be here waiting.“ 

With that, Yami’s eyes snapped opened.


End file.
